My Prince
by lovebxb
Summary: Naruto, an orphan, and Sasuke, a demon prince, were very close when they were young, but were split apart because of the demon council. Years later, Naruto is transfering into a new high school after being home schooled, there he meets the Uchiha again.
1. Prologue edited

This is my first story that i've actually put on here. The plot of the story came to me in a dream much like the rest of my stories. Yup, i'm a dreamer. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, there would be nonstop sasunaru OR narusasu (huge fan of this) action. There would be no talk of this sakura or hinata persons ending up with either of them. I'm not a hater of these two. i just think that naruto and sasuke are only meant for each other.

* * *

**My**** Prince**

Prologue

Red filled the skies. Something was about to happen; for red only lit the skies when dramatic change was to come. Everyone in the realm was aware of this, yet none were worried. There would be no distress, but a celebration this night; for their prince was finally returning home.

In the far west of the realm laid a monstrous, gray-stoned castle guarded by hundreds. People were flowing into the castle dressed in there best clothes waiting for the arrive of their prince. People were cheering, dancing, drinking, and all around just having a good time. But the people had no idea what was going on in the top of the castle's tower. The room had not a single light to brighten the way. The only thing visible in the room was a standing pool that shone the scene of two boys playing out in the open yard. Blue skies hung above them. Both boys laughing and playing their hearts out, not knowing what was in store for them. Five shadows stood over the pool, watching the boys.

On shadow spoke, "what are we going to do with that boy? He spends all his time with this insignificant human! He would rather live his life with this _human_ than rule the kingdom!"

"No need to worry. The boy will come to his senses after he leaves that place. He knows that he must rule over the kingdom, and soon, he will forget all about that wretched _filth_ he wants now." the tallest shadow hissed. "Besides, I will train him myself. He will have no time to worry about things as insignificant as that boy."

"You better be right, Kakashi and others was already sent to retrieve the boy, and we want no trouble from the prince." Another one stated. The shadows began to leave the room one by one to go prepare themselves for the prince's arrival; however, one shadow stayed behind still watching the boy. "Ku ku ku," the shadow laughed, "Oh yes, no boy will get in the way of what I have planned for you, my prince."

* * *

"Naruto, get back here!" shouted a raven-haired boy joyfully.

Nah uh! You gotta try and catch me first." the blond boy shouted back still running forward laughing. So then the raven shot off running after the other at full speed. The blond turned his head to see where the other boy was. But that was a mistake. When he turned his head, he saw the raven right behind him. The raven tackled the blond to the ground landing them straight into a bush. The two of them both burst into laughter even though they were in a bush.

"Sasu- ha -ke! How are you always so fast?! And did ya have to tackle me so hard?" the blond asked. He was laying on his belly on the ground while the older one laid on top of him.

"Maybe if you didn't try to leave me like that, I wouldn't have to. Besides, what if I'm not that fast? Maybe you're just slow!" the boy named Sasuke replied. The boy shifted to move away from the blond so he could get out of the bush and allow the other to do the same.

But the blond didn't move or resort. He had his eyes fixed on something. Then the blond whispered, "Shh! Sasuke look! There's a kitten in here, and its looks sad."

The raven bent down slowly to see the animal for himself. What the boy saw was a kitten about 5 inches tall that looked like it was starving. It's skin tightly hugged its fragile body. The cat had a reddish-orange color fur and had its fangs bared to try to scare the boys off, but the animal looked like it was on the verge of collapsing. Suddenly, the cat fell unconscious.

"Sasuke! What are we going to do?" Naruto asked staring at the animal with a shaken look. Sasuke looked into the boys pleading eyes and then moved Naruto away so he could get to the cat. He scooped the cat into his arms and pushed off the ground to stand up.

The boy then turned his head to the side and said, "Naruto, go inside my house and get a bowl of milk and a pack of Spam. This cat looks like it doesn't have much longer." With that said, the blond took off running as fast as his little legs could carry him. He jolted through the door of the Uchiha household, not stopping to close the door. Once inside, the boy scrambled into the kitchen searching the cabinets for a bowl and Spam. After he found both, he set them down on the counter and went to the refrigerator to get the milk. The boy then poured the milk into the bowl for the kitten.

Sasuke then walked into the kitchen with the kitten in his hands. The animal was finally starting to regain consciousness. Naruto placed the bowl on the floor and got a plate out for the Spam to sit on. Sasuke lowered the kitten onto the floor next the the bowl and plate.

Seeing the food placed before it, the animal begin to eat vigorously stuffing as much food into its mouth as possible.

"Ne, Sasuke. Is he going to be okay? And who do you think the cat belongs to? How could they let this happen to him!" The younger questioned as he laid down by the eating cat. The boy never lifted his gaze from the animal.

"It should be fine if we watch over it. But I don't think the cat has an owner. Its not wearing a collar nor does it look like its been taken care of. So I'm guessing its a stray." The raven replied watching the blond intensely.

"Stray? That means that he's by himself, all alone with nobody there for him." Sasuke watched as Naruto's eye shone with sadness, but the boy still continued, "I don't know what I'd do without you, Sasuke. He needs someone so he won't be lonely...Sasuke! We should keep him! That way he'll always have us!" Naruto leaped up grasping onto the raven's hands. Although Sasuke was not a fan of animals, he couldn't help but agree to anything that caused the other happiness.

"Fine, we'll keep him, but he's going to need a name and as well as be taken care of everyday." The blond's eye's shone with happiness and bliss while he wore a huge grin, and the raven couldn't help but to melt in the boy's emotion. He wished his beloved was always happy and like this, Sasuke knew he would do anything to please the boy. That's right, he was in love with Naruto, even at his young age, he knew he was. The boy was the only reason Sasuke stayed in the human realm.

"Sasuke! You're the best!" Naruto ran up and hugged the boy with all his might. For Sasuke, nobody could compare to Naruto. He was the only person the boy would ever need. His one and only.

"Alright, now for a name. Um... How about Fluffy? No, too girly. What do you know about Spike? That's not right either!...Alright! I got it! Your name will be... Kyuubi!" Naruto explained to the cat. He continued, "You like that, don't cha boy?" The cat lifted its head to look at the boy talking to him. Then he went back to eating the food placed in front of him. For the next hour the boys put together things that the cat would need like a litter-box and pillow to sleep on. Then Sasuke took Naruto out to buy a collar for the tiny kitten.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were just now coming back from the store, walking on the sidewalk toward the Uchiha's Mansion. When they arrived at the gates of the place, the boys were greeted by the sight of three men at the door way of the Uchiha Mansion.

"Naruto, stay behind me." The raven whispered to the blond, pushing the boy behind himself. Stepping forward towards the men, Sasuke asked, "Can I help you, gentlemen?"

Hearing the voice from behind, the three men turned to the speaker. "Well, looks like you've been growing some on your trip away, Sasuke," replied one with a mask covering the lower half of his face. This man had gray hair like an old man's, but looked like he was in his late 20's. Also the man had bandages covering his left eye that wrapped all around his head. The other two wore cloaks with the hoods up so you couldn't see their faces.

Naruto simply hid behind the other boy wondering how this man knew Sasuke.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at home with my brother?" The raven said in a stern voice questioning the man.

"Well, I'm just doing what I was told to. I don't think I deserve to be yelled at for doing my duty" The man replied back with a smile like he didn't notice the change in the raven's attitude.

"Kakashi, I don't have time for this. Just tell me what you want, then leave." Sasuke stated, getting more annoyed by the second. '_What could they possible want from me now_,' Sasuke thought to himself.

The mood drastically changed. The man in front of them was no longer smiling, but wore a sorrowful look in his eye. With a stern voice, the man called Kakashi said, "Sasuke, its time for you to come back home. You're turning 10 soon, and the family wants you to be ready."

Naruto's face dropped at the man's words. These men were here to try to take his most important person away from him. They wanted to steal Naruto's only reason to live in this world. He wanted to say something, anything to stop these men, but no one could hear his pleads for his voice died within his throat.

"What!?! Since when was this decided? I never gave the approval of this decision! They have no right to make me leave! I refuse! You can't make me!" The youngest of the Uchihas was panicking. They wanted him to go home. That would mean that he would treated like a doll again, doing what the council wanted, and not leaving the choice up to him. But more importantly, going home meant he would have to leave his only love with these miserable creatures called humans all by himself. And what if one tried to take the boy from him, he wouldn't be able to save his beloved. There was no way he could let that happen!

"Sasuke, I know you don't like this, but you must come with us. The Family isn't too happy about you spending all your time with this boy here." Kakashi said, pointing over to Naruto who was still hidden behind the raven.

"I don't care what they think! I won't leave Naruto for anything! He's all I need! I won't let him go that easily, and the family can say whatever they want because you can't take him from me!" Naruto listened as the raven shouted at the three strange men. A smile came to rest on his face as he took in what the boy had said. '_Sasuke said I'm the only thing he needs, and that he won't leave me. Could he have the same feelings as me?_'

"You're just making this harder for yourself, boy." One of the cloaked figures said stepping forward towards the boys. "The Family said, if necessary, kill the wretched human. We're not giving you a choice. We're ordering you to come home. But since you're so determined on staying, maybe a little bloodshed will change your mind. " The man now wielded a sword ,which had hidden inside his cloak, standing directly in front of the young raven with the blond cowering behind the boy.

"No! I'll do anything! Just don't harm Naruto! I would die if anything happened to him." The young Uchiha shouted immediately, begging the man. He didn't care what would happen to himself, as long as Naruto remained untouched.

"I knew you'd see it my way. Now, we're leaving. Say good bye to your toy." The man walked past the two boys. The other cloak figure said nothing and followed right behind the deadly figure.

But Kakashi stood still, only turning his head to both boys saying, "Sasuke, I am truly sorry, but I can't do anything about this. I wish I could help, but the only thing I can give you is time for the two of you to say your farewells." The boys stood silent. Then man then turned to leave. He kept walking till he reached the entrance gates to the Uchiha estate.

"Sa-sasu-ke" Naruto stuttered out, finally finding his voice, but you could hear the tremble within it. Tears on the brim of his eyes began to stream down the boy's face.

The Uchiha could think of nothing to tell his beloved that would make this any easier. So he turned to face the boy, bringing his arms to wrap around his sweet angel. Naruto leaned into the raven's chest, allowing the boy to embrace him. This had to be the worst day of his life. He was losing his best friend, as well as his reason to live.

"Naruto, please don't cry. I can't stand to see you like this. I need you to be strong for me. Please, I need you to do this for me." Sasuke whispered to Naruto. The raven tilted the blond's head up, bringing his hand up as well to wipe away the tears that shed from his love's eyes. Blue eyes met black. Emotions raged through both boys. Words could never describe the feelings that both boys held for one another.

Never breaking contact with the other, Naruto nodded, but tears still flowed freely down his face.

"Good. Now, we're going to promise each other something. We'll never forget each other because we're going to meet again. I promise you this, I will do everything in my power to make sure that happens. And when we meet, I'll make sure we'll never have to part like this again. But you have to promise you won't ever forget me." Sasuke spoke so softly into the other's ear.

"Sasuke, no one could ever replace you! You mean so much to me! There's no way I could forget all the great things that have happened to me because of you!" Naruto replied immediately pushing himself more into the raven's embrace.

"Naruto, I'm sorry this had to happen. But I promise you, I'll make it up to you in the future. Don't forget to take care of yourself and Kyyubi too. Till we meet again, my sweet angel," Sasuke whispered to Naruto. The raven's words caused a deep blush to form on the blond's face. That was the first time the boy had ever said something like that to him.

The older soon loosed his hold on the blond and slowly began to pull away, then walked past the blond and headed for the gate where the three men waited. Not once did he ever take the chance to look back. He knew if he looked back at the blond now, it'd kill him. He promised they'd see each other again, but now was the time to increase his power so this could never happen again. Ever.

"Never. I'll never forget you." Naruto whispered to himself. Tears still streaming down his face. All he could do now was watch as his reason to live left him with nothing more than a promise.

* * *

That day, two boys had something taken from them. One lost his ability to trust, while the other lost his innocent view of the world, and realized the harsh truth of reality.

* * *

Okay, so i have like really bad gammar. not really. i just tend to leave out a lot of words or mistake words like then and than & spend and send. i know, its kind of a bad habit, but i got like the most awesome editor looking after me. So props to her! :] but yeah.... i've been lagging. i know. that's another bad habit! so i'm gonna definitely start being better towards my stories. I may not update the same story for a bit, but i will put something up! promise!

Make sure to comment!!! love you forever if you do!!!!

anyway, thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, so here's the deal. i have NO inspiration for this story right now sadly. I've been having a rough time lately and i don't know what the deal is. sorry!!! :( i'm going to keep it going, it's just i have nothing to add right now.

BUTTTTT!!!!!

i do have inspiration for other stuff! but i want your guys opinion on what should happen. i've got 5 plans. you tell me which ones you like the best.

1. a narusasu. ( i've been real big with this all this year!) **Who wants to be normal? **- sasuke would like to lead a normal life just like everyone else, but that seems nearly impossible when he lives with his best friend who happens to be in a gang/ the leader of a gang (haven't decided if i going to make him life with neji or naruto. either way naruto is still the leader)

2. i could post a sasunaru called **Him.** this ones already written down, just have to type it all out.

3. or i could do something completely different! this story will be with my own characters not only that but it will be a shoujo ai.

4. or finally i could do a narusasu or sasunaru. buttttt there's a catch! it really isnt going to be called yaoi. i've read ones where its like fem!sasu & naru. and where its fem!naru&sasu. but ive never read one where they're both girls! & i thought itd be awesome to write one cuz itd be soooo different!

so anyway please reply & tell me what cha think!!!! :) thanks much!!!


End file.
